What Goes Around, Comes Around
by gurglefarts
Summary: Anna and Elsa finally get to know their cousin, Rapunzel, from the neighboring kingdom of Corona, and of course, her royal consort, the infamous theif Flynn Rider, who hits it off with Ice-Collector Kristoff. Hi-jinks insue!
1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel and Anna sat on the soft windowseat, overlooking the no-longer-icy fjord. It was a warm summer day, and it was true, summers in Arendale WERE nice. Rapunzel giggled at the thought. Her and Anna had been sharing life stories, talking guys, hobbies, and all assortments of things, getting to know their newfound cousins.

"So 18 years?"

Rapunzel nodded.

"I know what it's like to be alone, Elsa and I hardly spoke for fifteen years after she froze me, oh! Accidentally of course, but she says that the trolls took away all the magic from my memories and but we didn't talk because she didn't want to freeze me or hurt anyone, but at the coronation that kinda all went awry and yeah I met hans and she got mad and she froze arendale and I went to chase her and.."

"You met the looooove of your life!" Kristoff bellowed as he threw open the door.

"Hmm, finding true love on a forbidden road trip? Sound familiar, Blondie?" The dark haired former-theif-turned-consort followed in step.

Anna spun off the bench and skipped over to her fiance and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Flynn on the other hand, sauntered over to Rapunzel and offered his hand, then pulled her into a kiss.

"Eugene!" she giggled.

"So what are you guys doing here huh huh huh weren't you out on the ice today Kristoff did you show Fly..Eugene the ice I mean you're the official ice harvester and all now?"

Kristoff looked down at Anna with the biggest, dopiest grin possible, "I was showing Flynn around the castle, but the great queen nearly froze us when we accidentally interrupted a meeting, and now we're supposed to fetch you two for dinner."

"We better hurry," Flynn grinned, "we don't want our food to get cold."

"Euuugene!"

The group slowly made their way down the hallway from Anna's room to the dining hall, the way there Anna and showed Rapunzel some of the paintings on the walls, Rapunzel took a special liking to "The Swing." Spinning onto the bannister Anna and Rapunzel raced to see who could get to the bottom first. Anna, having years of practice, won of course.

The smell of baked bread and hot soup wafted from the doors, and through the doors they went.

Elsa was sitting regally at the head of the table, as per her rank dictated. She was sipping a cup of something and giggling at Pascal and Olaf playing hide and go seek.

She looked up at the herd and said, "About time! Anna, have you been pestering our guests?" she smiled.

"Oh no no! Rapunzel and I have been talking and telling stories and all this crazy fun AMAZING stuff, did you know that ALL her hair got cut off when she was trying to.."

"Anna?"

"Yep?"

"Let her tell her OWN stories! Now c'mon have a seat sit,sit, sit!"

Anna and Kristoff sat to the right of the queen, and Eugene and Rapunzel to the right. The servers brought out an assortment of teas, wines, and other bevages for them to try along with the first soup course. Anna reached for the champagne, but Elsa stopped her,

"I don't think so"

"Oh come on!" Anna smiled and reached for the glass.

"Anna."

"Oh fine," she dropped her hand and waited for the tea to come around.

"So," Elsa began, "How do you both like Arendale? Is it treating you both alright?"

"Oh we just love it here! It's so pretty and it's so different from Corona, we don't get much snow there! It's my favorite place we've ever been outside of Corona, Eugene!"

"You've never been outside of Corona, Goldie."

"Is this your first 'political' mission?" Elsa asked, "Aren't you eighteen?"

"Yup, but don't worry it's not like I'm incompetent it's just that.."

Anna jumped in at this point, "She was locked away in a tower for 18 years! This lady, mother gothel, kidnapped her as a baby and," Elsa gave Anna a look,

"Why don't we let Rapunzel explain…"

"Actually, I think Eugene is better at telling this part of the story," she smiled up at her dark haired husband, and a mutual smirk was shared. Anna looked over at Kristoff, but his face was half stuffed with his fifth roll, and gave Anna his puppy dog eyed smile despite.

"Well", Eugene started, "this is the story of how I died…"


	2. Chapter 2

"KRISTOFF WE HAVE TO SEE THE FLOATING LIGHTS!" Anna was jumping up and down at the way Flynn described it, "We have too! It sounds so pretty and romantic and we can bring Sven and Olaf and Elsa could come too and it would be so great!"

Kristoff slipped his hand into Anna's as they walked through Arendale as the sun set, and smiled, enjoying their time alone together.

"We could totally do that, I mean, when was the last time Arendale sent a-" Kristoff made air quotes with his fingers "- 'dignitary' to Corona?"

Anna giggled with excitement, "I'm so glad I have you Kristoff, you're the first friend I made in a long time," she gave him a long kiss on the lips, and whispered, "a great friend."

Kristoff smiled down at Anna's petite frame, and placed his hand on her hips, and pulled her into a deeper kiss.

"I'm glad I have you too," he grinned.

"It's really sweet though, you know," Anna said.

"What is?"

"Their story, the whole unlikely friends bump into each other and she had to bribe him to help her and they didn't get along at all at first and on the way they fell in love and just ahhhh!"

"Hmm…" Kristoff tapped his chin dramatically, "Does that remind you of anyone we know?"

* * *

Rapunzel and Flynn sat with Elsa still, telling of regaling tales of Corona. Elsa loved these two, they were so obviously in love, and it warmed her heart, especially after hearing their story.

"So, Elsa, I've been kinda curious...I know my powers came from the flower, but where did yours come from?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, I don't really know, to be honest, I just HAVE them, just born that way I guess," Elsa twisted at her braid, running her fingers over the ice crystals that were interwoven.

"How funny is it, two people from the same family, are both born with magical abilities?" Rapunzel said.

"Maybe you guys have another cousin who can breathe fire, or an aunt who can shapeshift?" Eugene retorted.

Elsa laughed, "I'd like to see that"

The trio continued on until late into the night making jokes and telling stories and all around enjoying each other's company, Anna and Kristoff dropped back in for a time, but the newly engaged couple quickly retired to their respective rooms. Eventually Rapunzel and a slightly drunk Eugene departed as well, leaving Elsa alone at the table.

Elsa stood to leave the room, and departed but as she ascended the stairs, she got to thinking, what HAD caused her powers? Why could she control ice and snow, surely she wasn't just born from two normal, albeit royal, parents. Something had to be awry. She would check the library in the morning, maybe there would be something to help her figure out what her. Maybe.

* * *

Eugene's rosy cheeks and silly way of speaking was endearing to Rapunzel, because he was usually so suave and collected, it was cute to see him awkward and clumsy.

"Ya know, Blondie," Eugene started, "I like it here, we should hic! go on trips more often."

Rapunzel slid her hand into his when he tried to open up the wrong door, "I agree, c'mon Eugene, our room is this way."

"Oh! I knew that!" Eugene patted the door, "sorry buddy."

Rapunzel smiled, he was so confused.

"Eugene?"

"Yup Blondie?"

"I love you."

"You know what, Blondie?" he said, pulling Rapunzel's face into a sloppy kiss, with entirely too much tongue, "I love you too."


End file.
